psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulp Addiction
"Pulp Addiction" is the 6th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the third episode on October 15, 2010 in Japanese, and on June 12, 2012 in English. Synopsis The ghosts of vengeful sperm cause a shortage of tissue paper, rendering men in Daten City incapable of relieving themselves. Plot The episode starts with the narration of a random soldier, named Portschach, who is in the middle of a war zone. He says he can't wait for the war to end, and that all he really wishes is to go back home and start a family. Most of the soldiers, including Portschach, are told by a disturbed (nearly mad) soldier they must defeat general Scottie, in order to live. Upon landing, they are ordered by their general to run up a hill, but suddenly, gigantic tissue boxes appear from within the horizon, disintegrating most of the soldiers upon contact. Portschach, barely alive, assures that if it weren't for the tissues, they would have 'finished'. The setting changes to Daten City's church's front, where the milkman is seen rolling Chuck over and crashing his bike. Garterbelt, whose afro is completely inflated, tell Panty and Stocking the tissues are gone, making it impossible for him to relieve himself. Panty tells him that's what the mouth is for, but Garterbelt assures her it's nowhere near the same satisfaction. Garterbelt than proceeds to explain it is not only the tissue paper, but that many other types of papers are missing. Garterbelt climaxes in the middle of his explanation, causing Heaven to send them a clue to a ghost's whereabouts. The Anarchy sisters are sent to the Paper Plant, in order to investigate the matter further. Upon arriving, they are greeted by the Cowpers. Stocking proceeds to remark how cute she thinks they are, while the Cowpers explain that if it weren't for the evil tissues, they would have finished their mission. The Cowpers, enraged at the angels indifferent attitude towards their issue, attack Panty and Stocking, but are easily defeated by them. The setting changes back to Portschach's narration, where he repeats he can't wait for the war to come to an end. This time gigantic tissue boxes doesn't appear from the within the horizon, however, they soon realize they can't complete their mission, because they're trapped inside a condom. Gallery 3b-1.jpg 3b-2.jpg 3b-3.jpg 3b-4.jpg 3b-5.jpg 3b-6.jpg 3b-7.jpg 3b-8.jpg 3b-9.jpg 3b-10.jpg 3b-11.jpg 3b-12.jpg 3b-13.jpg 3b-14.jpg 3b-15.jpg 3b-16.jpg 3b-17.jpg 3b-18.jpg 3b-19.jpg 3b-20.jpg 3b-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church *Paper Plant Inc. Other *Scotteen *The Inogami Clan Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1994 American film Pulp Fiction. *The episode's prologue is a direct reference to the 1998 American war film Saving Private Ryan. *The narrator of the war-like prologue is named "Portschach", which is a reference to Rorshach from the 2009 film Watchmen based on the 1986 graphic novel of the same name. *When the sergeant is giving a speech to his troops, they are represented as black silhouettes that have South Park-styled eyes. *The sunglasses Garterbelt wears are a refrence to one of gainax's previous anime: Gurren Laggan Music Songs used in this episode *"Juice" - Garter's frustration *"Yesline Dub" - Garter's frustration escalates *"Immoral Church" - A clue *"Flamenco" - Panty and Stocking on the case *"Fly Away" - Transformation *"Fallen Angel" - End credits